In a computer system configured to implement an object oriented program environment, custom objects may be created that may comprise new objects and that may comprise existing objects that have been modified. In the meantime, a provider of objects may create or modify objects that have functionality that is the same or similar to the custom objects. As a result, both custom objects and provider objects may be available to address the same or similar functionality. Creation and maintenance of custom objects can be expensive and time consuming, and therefore, there can be an advantage to using a provider object instead of a similar custom object. However, the user of the custom objects may not be aware of the availability of the provider objects, and the provider of the provider objects may not be aware of the custom objects. Therefore, there has been a need to inform the users of custom objects of the availability of provider objects that duplicate or substantially duplicate custom object functionality.